Night of Survival
by Beth - Geek Chick
Summary: M-rated oneshot of "that night" in "Survival."


**And here it is, the much-hoped for and asked-for outtake of Annie and Auggie's night on the island in "Survival." One of the better "sex" scenes I've written, IMO. Enjoy!**

**BTW, the italicized is from the build-up I'd written in "Survival" to set the scene.**

* * *

_It was only supposed to be a caress, a brush of her mouth against his to show her thanks 'cause she couldn't find the right words. But once their lips touched – as their bodies were doing already – both of them gave a whimper._

_She didn't know what the reason for his was, but her own was an involuntary response, as if her whole being had been waiting for this moment, and it finally came – unknown and completely wanted._

_He moved before she did. His hand, rough, calloused, yet gentle, grasped her chin to make sure she didn't move away. She could have told him she had no plans to do so, but her mouth was otherwise occupied._

_The small quarters they were in and handmade bedframe limited her movements, but Annie had to touch him. With a few more creaks, her arms were around his neck, and they were kissing as if it were their last chance on earth to do so._

_"God, Annie," he breathed, as they broke apart for air. His face dove into her neck, his words and panting setting her skin on fire. "I've been wanting to touch you like this all day."_

_Annie couldn't respond. Her brain was on automatic, responding only to the heat emanating from his hands and body. She knew it had nothing to do with the silver blanket that was sliding off of them in their frenzied movements. Too many clothes, she thought, her hands hastily unzipping his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders as her mouth worked his muscle-corded neck._

_He seemed to have the same idea, as she felt the buttons of her blouse being popped open. A flash of frustration worked through her at their small confines._

"_Shh," Auggie said, stilling their movements._

_Annie froze, afraid for a moment that he didn't want this, that he was pushing her away. But no, he was only slowing them down, and with one more hot-as-fire kiss against her lips, he moved back a few inches and pulled his jacket off. With a smile, Annie did the same. The ominous creaking of their hammock meant they had to make small movements, but in under a minute, he was reaching for her again._

_His hands were reverent this time as they slid over her now bare shoulder and down her chest. "Even more beautiful than I'd imagined," he whispered, before lowering his head to the moon-enhanced glowing skin of her breast._

Ambrosia, Auggie thought, as his mouth, and then tongue, explored the soft flesh. Her fingers wove through his hair, lighting his nerve endings on fire, and then shooting fissures of electricity through his body when her fingernails scraped across his scalp.

It fueled him on, and he pulled her closer, if that were possible. A loud creak signaled the hammock's protest at their sudden movements, and a smile spread across his face. Keeping his arms around her, he kissed his way back up her chest to her neck, where he dipped his tongue into the hollow at the base of her throat.

She keened at that, and he locked that knowledge away for later. Giving it one last flick, he leaned back and gazed down at her face. The moon gleamed into their little canopied corner of the world, casting a ghostly glow over both of them. Her eyes were half-open, as were her lips, and he couldn't resist capturing them with his own.

She was so receptive and responsive to every caress, every touch he gave, and it did nothing but spur him on. Her hands had now slithered down his chest and around his sides to his back. He was so intent on giving her pleasure, making her respond, that when her fingernails scraped down his back – not enough to draw blood – his hips bucked into hers as his body responded violently.

"Ahh, Annie," he groaned into her mouth. "Keep that up, and this'll be over before it's even begun."

"Mm," she responded, and her hands immediately began soothing the skin of his back, causing a ripple of goose bumps to erupt all over his skin. It seemed no matter what she did, his body instinctively responded.

Especially one part of him that was making its presence known in the constricting confines of his briefs and pants. They were so entwined with each other, he was sure she knew the effect she was having on him. In fact, he knew she knew, given the way she was currently lifting her hips off of the hammock to rub herself against him.

At the moment, they were still side by side, with Auggie leaning over her top half, and the hammock's soft swaying began to creak, as well. With the few brain cells not currently involved in his current physical state, Auggie said, "Shh, Annie. We need to go slow, or else we'll be sleeping on the ground."

She whimpered, but nodded. He smiled and kissed her again. They could do this, he knew. They had to. Even if they did tumble to the ground, they'd come too far to back away now. He was running on pure instinct, and it took every bit of his control to slow his movements and instill a thread of logic into his thinking.

First move was to get into position. Her arms were permanently glued to his chest and back – alternating between the two and driving him wild in the process – so he shifted as quickly as possible so he was over her and nestled between her legs. So in tune with each other were they that she immediately got the idea and moved herself over to the middle of the hammock – it was only a few inches, really – so they were centered.

That maneuver completed, he went back to paying adoration to her soft lips with his own. He couldn't help himself, really. She tasted so sweet, it almost made up for the lack of food they were both suffering from. Soon, though, kissing was not enough, and the softness of her body beneath his was making him ache for more.

Plus, her legs had sidled alongside and up his until he could feel the hammock beneath his knees, and her center was pressing into his. She was literally grinding her core onto his length, and he could feel himself harden even more, if that was possible.

"Too many clothes," she said, her hands leaving their place of residence along his abs to venture south. Despite their close confines, both their pants and shoes were removed faster than either could fathom.

And once skin met skin again, both Auggie and Annie froze as soft, smooth skin met hardened muscle.

"Auggie," she whispered, her soothing, ever-moving hands now finding new territory to explore. When they'd slid over his hips, down his thighs and back, he shuddered.

He wondered how he ever had the forethought at this moment, but Auggie pressed his forehead against hers, forcefully stilling his body even as the rest of his body wanted to bury itself into her warmth.

"Hold on."

A half-gasp, half-laugh emitted from her lips. "God, Auggie, don't stop now. I need you."

He stopped her protestations with a kiss before pulling back – just a couple of inches, enough to capture her gaze with his. "Protection, I don't – I didn't even think –"

She interrupted this time. "Don't worry. I've got it covered. Now, please."

It was the please that did it, and, his worries soothed, Auggie nodded, and continued what his body was striving for. His mouth kept hers occupied, with a sojourn south every few seconds to nibble at the smooth skin of her neck and shoulders.

His hands alternated between feeling every inch of her soft skin from her breasts and smooth stomach to diving between her legs. She gasped when his fingers dove between her folds, and he didn't stop until she was quivering and shaking beneath him.

His ministrations seemed to take her voice from her as her body arched from the orgasm. Either that, or he'd stolen all her breath with his tongue and lips. His own needs were crying out for release, as well, and he whispered her name even as he arched his back and readied to enter her.

"Annie."

Her body was warm and welcoming, and her arms clenched him to her as they became one. As completely entwined as they were, Auggie paused for a moment enjoying the sensation of "home" as they clung to one another.

"God, Annie. I never knew it could ever feel this good," he growled against her throat.

He could have stayed there forever, but her hips began to move under his – small movements were all they could afford in their makeshift bed, but they were enough. Auggie shivered at the meaning. If this much pleasure and feeling could be pulled from the both of them like this, how much better could it be in a true bed, with no fear of crashing to the floor?

That thought, though, was swept from his mind as her legs pulled up completely beside him, and her ankles locked over his butt. As much as he wanted to just stay in that position for the rest of his life, Annie, obviously, wanted more.

He grinned at her neediness. It spurred him on, as well, and he began to thrust. He swallowed her gasps as his own throat made sounds he wasn't sure he'd ever made before.

"Oh, my God, Auggie, don't stop," she cried as her hands – and fingernails – began their dance again along his back. This time he didn't mind, and he quickly met the pace she was setting.

"Never," he replied, fisting his hands in her hair as it splayed around her face. His forearms now lay against the hammock on either side of her head. The position allowed him to look directly into her eyes.

His own release was coming, he knew, but he'd be damned if he came before she did. He began applying a grinding with every thrust, setting alight her nerve endings. Had they been in a different position, or able to move more than a few inches, he'd have her screaming his name several times before sunrise.

But he kept his moves short and intense, and he believed by sheer force of will, he began to feel her throb and flutter against his hardness. "Do it, Annie," he said, his voice thick with desire. "Let go."

Her voice found, her eyes shut with release as her body seized against his, spurring his own orgasm. They clenched and shuddered and held each other through it all, and Auggie shook with her body as they both came down off of their high simultaneously.

He didn't want to crush her, but her legs and arms held him close as their breathing moved from pants and gasps for air to quiet, long, slow breaths. He then used the last of his energy to move his weight off of her.

It took another 10 to 15 minutes before the coolness of the night had them reaching and searching for their clothes. They wound up dressing one another, which almost led to another round of lovemaking, but they settled for a few minutes of kissing before pulling the survival blanket back over themselves and succumbing to exhaustion.

* * *

**A/N Please review. :)**


End file.
